themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soro Park
This is a Community Park! Feel free to add your own rides. Soro Park '''is a theme park owned by '''Cedar Fair. It is located in Eden, South Dakota. Areas * Central Plaza '- A Mediterranean themed area. * '''Innovation Centre '- A mainly indoor area themed around Sci-Fi. * '''Planet Snoopy- A kids ride area mainly for children themed around the Peanuts comics. * Ride Warrior Nation - An area with mostly roller coasters. * World Waters '- A water park that has entrances from Central Plaza and from outside the park's main entrance. Rides and Attractions There are stations for the '''Monorail '''all around the park. Central Plaza * '''Thrust 2000 '- An S&S Air Launched coaster. Opened in 2006. * 'Trouble in Mediterranea '- A stunt show based around firefighting. Opened in 2010. * 'Catapult '- A Technical Park Typhoon. Opened in 2018, and replaced '''Hammer Swing. * Rise '- A Zamperla Hydro Lift. Opened in 2010. * '''Zulu '- A large scale funhouse attraction themed to a spy mission. Opened in 2015, replacing '''Mission Bravo. * Automata '- A Chance Rides Electric Car. Opened in 2012. * '''Mission Bravo '- A Mondial Top Scan. Opened in 2006, closed in 2014. Scrapped. * 'Hammer Swing '- A Zamperla Rotoshake. Opened in 2006. Closed in 2017 due to multiple mechanical issues, and was replaced by '''Catapult. Scrapped. Innovation Centre * Aero '''- A modified HUSS Enterprise 2GH. Opened in 2013, replacing '''Dice Dance Days. * Dice Dance Days '''- A Fabbri Crazy Dance. Opened in 2006. Closed in 2013, replaced by '''Aero, and relocated to Expérience Gardens. * Afterburner '- An Intamin 1st Generation Freefall. Opened in 2019, relocated from Six Flags Playduim where it operated as Mega Free Fall. It is currently the only outdoor ride in the area. * '''Megadiver '- An in-house made flat ride. This ride involves two Ferris wheels with forward-facing seats being stuck on the ends of a spinning arm. Opened in 2008, replacing Lift-Off. * 'Lift Off '- A Chance Rides Yo-Yo. Opened in 2006, closed in 2008. Replaced by '''Megadiver. Planet Snoopy * Balloon Race - A Zamperla Samba Balloons ride. Opened in 2006 * Snoopy's Diver - A Zamperla Crazy Sub ride. Opened in 2006 * Woodstock's Airmail - A Moser Spring ride. Opened in 2006 * Woodstock Express - An E&F Miller train themed kiddie coaster. Opened in 2006 Ride Warrior Nation * Demon - An Intamin impulse roller coaster. Opened in 2006. * Ricochet - A Gerstlauer 420/4 spinning roller coaster. Opened in 2006. * Roshambo '''- A GCI Wooden Coaster. Opened in 2014. * '''Top Thrill Boomerang - A Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster. Opened in 2003. Land of the Giants Land of the Giants is a whole area which became defunct. the land was taken up by Central Plaza, the World Waters 2016 expansion and the land for Afterburner. * 'Goliath '- A HUSS Giant Frisbee. Opened in 2006, closed in 2015. Relocated to Kings Island for Parts. * 'Elatha '- A HUSS Shot'n Drop Maxi. Opened in 2006, closed in 2015. Scrapped. * 'Gaia '- A HUSS Top Spin Classic. Opened in 2006, closed in 2015. Relocated to Kings Dominion for Parts. * 'Kua Fu '- A HUSS Jump². Opened in 2006, closed in 2015. Scrapped. World Waters * 'Behemoth '- A ProSlide Behemoth Bowl 60 (2011) * 'Rocket '- A ProSlide Rocket Coaster (2007) * 'Tornado '- A ProSlide Behemoth Bowl 40 + Tornado Wave 60 (2016) * 'Twister '- A ProSlide Turbo Twister (2009) * 'Titanic '- A WhiteWater West AquaLoop (2010) * 'Anchor '- A ProSlide Pipeline (2007) * 'Serpentine '- A ProSlide Mammoth (2007) * 'Kiddie Komplex '- A ProSlide RideHouse (2012) * 'Manta '- A WhiteWater West Manta (2017) * 'Kids Area '- A Collection of ProSlide Twisters (2007) Category:Cedar Fair Category:Cedar Fair Fiction Category:Theme Parks Category:South Dakota Category:Community Parks